The Syndicate
The Syndicate is a Makuhero City-based organized crime group, made up of 20 members. They have been extremely successful since the creation of the group, which was just short of a decade ago. Not a single member of the Syndicate has been put behind bars, and they plan to keep it that way. The group specializes in racketeering, armed robbery, smuggling, and high-profile assassinations. A team of just three members can raid a bank in under 3 minutes. Perhaps the main reason why this group is so widespread, yet untouchable, is that many of the members were once part of important organizations, such as the Royal Imperiad Army, or the Mekron City Police Dept., or even Hero Factory. The group became more known during Fire Lord's rampage, and their criminal activity increased dramatically during the mass Breakout. During the Brain Attack, they have been seen all over the galaxy. And, this is where the history of the group gets interesting. During the Brain Attack, members of the Syndicate have been seen fighting alongside Heroes. Perhaps there is an temporary alliance between the two? Commando Commando 'is the leader of the Syndicate, and arguably the most hardened criminal of the bunch. A Bastian native, he was one of the very few who made it off the planet without the help of Hero Factory when the planet was destroyed. Notable Weapons and Abilities *'Promethium greatsword: 'A massive blade made of the finest promethium. Commando is able to wield it with a single hand, despite it's immense weight. That's over thirteen pounds. Imagine thirteen pounds of dense, unforgiving metal in your face. *'Wings: 'Crafted out of a lightweight alloy containing promethium, nano-steel, and a little diamante. Can be used to hover, and gilde. In addition, they can be used for fast flying, but only for a short time. Commando is also a master at combatives. He knows, to a certain extent, several martial arts, but he prefers clean, straight-up fighting, rather than to flip and flop with mid-air spinning kicks and the like. Commando is very knowledgable with information technology, firearms, and can pilot most land and air vehicles. Surprisingly, however, he has never tried to steer a ship before. Characteristics Commando is more of the silent and strong type. Though he may be the leader, he often dislikes working with too many members at once. More often than not, he will take on solo missions, or only take Renegade and Scarab along with him. Despite this, the other members respect him and do realize that his untrustworthiness and stoicism is what has kept the group out of jail. Stats ''Maximum value of 15. Renegade '''Renegade is an ex-Royal Imperiad Army Terminator. The Terminators were an experimental type of soldier who's purpose was to shield other foot soldiers while dishing out punishing support fire. The Terminators proved to be too costly to manufacture, and all were scraped except for four models, who either escaped or were overlooked. Renegade is the last of the four. Notable Weapons and Abilities *'Lightning sword: '''This is the only weapon that Renegade was not issued as a Terminator. It is suspected that this blade was taken from a Hero that Renegade defeated, and then amplified. All suspicions aside, it is well known that nearly 8000 volts course along the edge of this blade. Renegade was programmed with the incredible reflexes of all RIA soldiers. He is able to deflect bullets with his sword and wristblade, and has the unwavering focus and morale of any robot. However, he has been upgraded with several personality chips, and is capable of indepedant thought, and free will, to an extent. Renegade is very capable with information technology, and has been programmed to pilot any land vehicle. Lastly, being an ex-RIA member, Renegade has access to all tactics, most RIA troop schematics, and most blueprints of military buildings on Pentafrax 7-4. This makes him a very valuable asset to the Syndicate. Characteristics As purely robotic beings go, Renegade has a very vivid personality. He is able to refuse and abort commands if he knows that it would lead to his untimely demise. He can hold out a conversation, since he's been around for over 20 years, and has a lot of experience and knowledge stored within him. But, his limited creative thinking has caused him to be slightly dependant on the rest of the team, usually when operations go awry. Stats ''Maximum value of 15. Shade Shade '''was the first female member to join the Syndiacate. She was a captain in a sniper unit in the Mekron City Police. However, she started taking bribes from Commando several years ago. In the end, she stopped becoming a crooked cop and joined the Syndicate as a full member. Notable Weapons and Abilities *.50-cal sniper rifle: The best and most expensive sniper rifle to have ever been on the market. Shade got her hands on one, most likely illegally, and added a few upgrades here and there. The rifle can now hold a massive clip of 12 bullets. In addition, Shade widened the barrel of the sniper rifle to accomodate the massive .50-cal bullets. The bullets are over 13 cm long, and deliver 54800 psi, at max, upon impact. Shade is also extremely knowledgeable with computers, and is a talented hacker. She can also hijack security cameras and deactivate all sorts of sercurity measures. Shade has also been trained with firearms and close combat during her time as a police officer. Since Shade was once a cop, she still remembers the blueprints of the police buildings in Mekron City, as well as the blueprints for many importnat institutions. Like Renegade, this makes her quite important. Characteristics Shade is well liked and respected within the Syndicate. She can be considered a nice person, or at least, as nice a person can get among criminals. She is talkative, even slightly gossipy, and loves trash talking with the other guys in the Syndicate. Even during bank heists, Shade is known to pass snide remarks while calmly shooting down Heroes. It is unclear if any of the other members have a crush on Shade, but it is unlikely, since Shade does act a bit like a tomboy. Stats Maximum value of 15. Wrecker '''Wrecker was once one of Silverjaw's henchmen. During some point in time, he began experimenting with fuel, much like Silverjaw did. Since Wrecker was not a Fire Villain, he did not grow exponentially like Silverjaw and Fire Lord did and could not absorb a limitless amount of fuel, but Wrecker soon found out he had a high resistance to fire, and a much greater strength. Wrecker was then out of a job when Silverjaw was captured by the Cyber-Breez XL, so he decided to join the Syndicate. Notable Weapons and Abilities *'Wide-bore lava cannon: '''This massive cannon uses rocks, yes, ''rocks, as ammunition. Preferably small boulders. The cannon melts the rocks with a micro-neutron reactor core, and then proceeds to spew out a glob of searing lava. *'Flaming saws: '''Made of an alloy containing gorgonite and promethium. Due to the promethium, the temperature required to ignite the saws reaches nearly 80 degrees Celsius. However, the actual sawblade become much more durable, and can cut through a solid 3 inches of durasteel. Wrecker possesses a high resistance to heat and open fire. In addition, he has great strength and physical endurance, as a result of tampering with fuel cells. However, Wrecker is the exact opposite of the superstition that big guys are slow and stupid. Yes, he's slow, but he's certainly not stupid. You put absolutely any weapon in his hands, and he can use it. Wrecker is able to handle computers and technology with relative ease. Lastly, being involved with Silverjaw has its perks. Wrecker still has access to Silverjaw's network of suppliers and informatants, something that the Syndicate find very useful. Characteristics Wrecker is actually quite soft for such a hardened criminal. He`s a sensitive guy, and occasionally enjoys a good romance novel when he's not off blasting Heroes. (But if you tell anyone, ''he will hunt you down.) On the outside, he is generally a neutral kind of guy, and is best-known for saving the butts of the other members during a messed up operation. In short, he can almost, but not quite, be called a gentle giant, since "gentle" usually doesn't describe people who like taking potshots at Heroes. Stats Maximum value of 15. Static Static is as tough a guy can get. He's spent years under the wing of Von Nebula as a hitman, and a ransom collecter. Even before that, he used his “talents” for drug-running and even being a bodyguard to others on the shady side of the law. If it involves punching, Static's been there and done that. Obviously, with Von Nebula gone, he's joined the Syndicate in hopes of putting his hard as nails personality to better use. His links with what is left with Von Nebula's network is very important to the rest of the Syndicate, supplying them with safe houses and weapons. Scrap Scarab Ace Hawkeye Ion Python Ghost Predator Warmonger Harbringer Fissure Gladiator Adept Trivia *If The Syndicate had to have a theme song: http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/507773 *Ghost took the longest time to build. Her torso took nearly 2 hours in total. *The twelve members of the Syndicate are a perfect example of a blend of Hero Factory pieces and Technic. *21bub21 has aimed for flexibility and durability with these MoCs. About half of the Syndicate members feature a 100% custom torso, and 21bub21 has strived to make every single member unique. Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2013 Category:21bub21 Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Groups Category:Groups Category:Intact Groups Category:Organization Category:Criminals Category:Breakout Category:Brain Attack